


And They Were Roommates

by bokuakabeam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cheating, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, literally idek what to tag this just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuakabeam/pseuds/bokuakabeam
Summary: “I guess my whole trouble situation started a couple weeks ago…”(AKA: THE NEW GIRL FIC THAT NOBODY ASKED FOR AND YET I WROTE A SNIPPET ANYWAY)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi & Tsukishima Kei, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 18
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man I just wrote it and decided to post it

“You know how in horror movies there’s always that old, crotchety guy that’s been living in town forever, and he tells the teenagers that are coming into town for vacation to ‘ _stay away from that cabin on so-and-so road, cuz that shit’s haunted_ ’, and the teenagers are all, like, ‘ _yeah, whatever gramps, we do what we want_ ’? And they go straight to the cabin because they’re stupid and everyone in the audience is, like, ‘ _no, guys, get outta there, what did that older fucker just tell you_ ’ but it’s too late because the kids are already getting murdered by the axe-wielding maniac? Yeah, that’s kinda what my life is like.

“I guess my whole trouble situation started a couple weeks ago…”

\----

**_A Couple Weeks Ago_ **

_“Wow, Shouyou, sounds like you’ve got a pretty good handle on things,” Kei drawled, and Shouyou could almost swear that he could hear the blond rolling his eyes. “Why are you even trying this hard to impress Kouji anyway? You’ve been together for fuckin’ ever.”_

_“I know!” Shouyou bounced in the backseat of the cab he was riding in, scrunching his nose as the backs of his thighs stuck to the cushy material. “But it’s our five-year anniversary today! I just wanted to do somethin’ special, I guess. I worry about boring him, he’s always stuck at the office or out with his friends, y’know…?” Shouyou trailed off, propping the phone between his ear and shoulder as he picked at the skin around his nail nervously._

_“You shouldn’t be the only one trying in that relationship, Shou,” Kei reprimanded, and Shouyou sighed in response. “I mean it. That fucker should learn to appreciate what he’s got more. You’re the best, and he doesn’t fucking see that.”_

_“Thanks Kei,” Shouyou spoke softly, rubbing at his eye. “I dunno, I just feel like I could do better, I guess? I mean, I don’t make him dinner every night like when we first moved in together, and—“_

_“And_ nothing _! You’re busy too! What does he do to show you that he appreciates you?” Kei interrupted, and Shouyou could tell he was in for a lecture._

_“Ah, y’know… He, uh…” he stammered, wracking his brain for a morsel of anything he could use to assuage his friend._

_“See?” Shouyou hated how smug Kei could sound sometimes, especially since it seemed that Kei reserved it for when he was criticizing Shouyou’s relationship._

_“That doesn’t matter right now, Kei!” Shouyou shook his head even though the other man couldn’t see. “He’s gonna appreciate me tonight, I’ll make sure of it!”_

_“I can’t believe you have a plug up your ass right now,” Kei snorted, and Shouyou blushed brightly, as if the cab driver could suddenly hear the other end of the conversation. He fidgeted in the seat, feeling the plug shift and adjust itself, and he let out a shaky breath._

_“Ahem, well, Kouji likes when I’m prepared, so I just thought, y’know…”_

_“Lazy fucker,” Kei grumbled._

_Just as Shouyou opened his mouth in an attempt to disagree, the taxi skidded to a stop in front of his house. “Oh! Kei, I’m home, I should go. I’ll call you afterwards to tell you how it goes!” Shouyou wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before frowning — he really should learn to remember that normal phone calls didn’t show facial expressions or gestures._

_“Fine, good luck, Shou.”_

_In no time at all, Shouyou happily overpaid the cab driver — more so out of fear that he’d overheard his embarrassing conversation than anything else — and was unlocking the front door to his house. Kouji’s car was in the driveway, which was a good sign. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could handle the plug pressing in_ just the right spot _. At the thought, Shouyou shivered, feeling goosebumps rise along the back of his neck in anticipation._

_The house was quiet when he’d finally gotten through the front door, and all the lights were off throughout the rooms and hallways. They’d gotten this house on a whim nearly a year ago, when Shouyou had finally saved enough from his job to get them out of their run-down apartment. He frowned, peering around the corner from the entryway to see where Kouji could be. Picture frames lined the walls and decorated the side tables, and Shouyou smiled scarcely, internally proud of himself for making this house a home for them. It was a muffled thud from further inside the house that pulled him from his own thoughts._

_“Babe? I’m home!” He called into the house, toeing off his shoes and fidgeting in his spot in the entryway. He heard another muffled sound, this time sounding closer to a voice, and then the door to the bedroom swung open._

_Kouji stood shirtless, a glistening sheen of sweat covering his skin and his eyes wide as he appraised Shouyou at the front door. “Shou! Wh-What are you doing here? I thought you were gonna be at, uh, Kei’s for the day?”_

_“Well, it’s our anniversary, so I couldn’t exactly be honest with my intentions, could I?” Shouyou bounced in place, excited to reveal the plans he’d made for them that night. “Happy anniversary, baby!”_

_“Aha, that’s today, isn’t it?” Kouji mumbled quietly, as if he was speaking more to himself rather than to Shouyou, but the latter frowned._

_“Did you forget?”_

_“Oh! No, sweetheart, of course not! It just… Slipped my mind, I guess. I’ve been a little preoccupied.” Kouji chuckled humorlessly, and Shouyou furrowed his brows._

_“Well, that’s okay! I made us some plans!” Shouyou walked away from the door and towards Kouji, who’s eyes widened marginally. “I got everything to make your favorite dinner, and then for_ dessert _I actually have something— What are you doing?” Kouji was standing at his full height in front of the bedroom door, glancing behind him briefly before shooting his gaze back towards Shouyou._

_“I, uh…” He started, trailing off at a loss. With a heavy sigh and a drop of his head, he murmured, “I’m sorry, Shou.”_

_“Sorry?” Shouyou’s face fell, and he felt any sense of warmth or comfort leave his chest, replaced by a colder sense of dread. “Sorry for what? Move, Kouji.”_

_“No, Shou, I don’t want you to see—“_

_“See_ what _, Kouji?” Shouyou snapped, shoving at the taller man’s shoulders. “And don’t call me Shou.” With that, Kouji stumbled backwards, revealing the rest of the room — and a very naked man tied to the bed._ Their _bed._

_“What the fuck? Yukitaka?” Shouyou shrieked, looking between the two mortified faces opposite him. “Kouji, how could you— Why would you do this? Have I not been enough for you? For five fucking years, how much of it was a lie?” He took small steps until his back hit the wall, feeling like if he didn’t have the support his knees would buckle underneath him. Words tumbled from his lips, questions he had spilling out unfiltered as he took in the scene before him._

_“Shou, listen…” Kouji started, making small movements as if he was worried he’d scare Shouyou away._

_  
“No, Kouji, I don’t want to listen! And don’t fucking call me that— Wait. Were you prepping him?” Shouyou glanced at Yukitaka just as Kouji covered the man up with a blanket in a desperate attempt at maintaining a sliver of decency. Shouyou could feel his face heat up at the invasive question, but he couldn’t help the words as they fell from his mouth._

_“Wh-What?” Kouji asked, taken aback._

_“I hope he satisfies you, Yukitaka, because he damn sure never did for me,” Shouyou spat, shooting them both a glare before staggering out of the bedroom. As if on autopilot, he shakily reached for his phone in his back pocket, dialing the first and only number he knew by heart._

_“What happened?” Kei’s voice was dripping with pretentiousness, but just hearing his friend on the other line made Shouyou fall to his knees and start sobbing. “Shou? Fuck, I’m on my way. What did he do?”_

\----

“And that’s how I ended up here!” Shouyou took a deep breath and threw his arms into the air, gesturing towards his current position in a cushy armchair. “That was, like, two weeks ago now. So I mean, it’s still pretty raw to talk about, but I’m getting through it!”

The three men sat on the couch across from him just stared in silence, mouths slightly agape as they absorbed the long-winded explanation.

“Actually,” the raven-haired man cleared his throat, the frown lines on his cheeks growing more prominent. If Shouyou remembered correctly, he thinks his name was Kiyoomi. “When I asked how you got here, I meant, like, physically. We only have two reserved parking spaces for the apartment, so I was wondering if you drove yourself, or if you took the bus, er… You know?”

“Oh!” Shouyou slapped his thighs, anxiously picking at his jeans. “I drove here, but I wouldn’t mind parking on the street, or wherever. I wouldn’t want to overstep my bounds here.”

“So, uh, Shouyou, right?” The man with salt-and-pepper hair spoke up then, an easy smile on his face. ( _Koutarou?_ ) When Shouyou nodded in confirmation, he continued. “What do you do for work?”

“I’m an elementary school teacher!” Shouyou spoke proudly, pointing at his chest with his thumb. “I teach the second grade, so if you guys are ever in dire need of popsicle sticks or glitter, I’m your man!”

“Yeah… Fer some reason, I don’t foresee us being in a desperate need for arts and craft supplies, but thanks anyway,” the blond man — Atsumu — snorted, rubbing at his eyes. “So, Shouyou. If we were to give ya our spare room, what do we need to know ‘bout ya? What are the pros ’n cons of Shouyou Hinata?”

Shouyou sat for a moment in thought before responding. “Well… Like you heard, I’m fresh out of a long-term relationship, so I’m still pretty emotionally scarred from that. I can almost guarantee that I will have at least one breakdown a week where I eat an entire container of cookies in my underwear. I’ve also been stocking up on ice cream, so if you like ice cream that’s a pro! But I _will_ cry if you eat all of the mint chocolate chip, so stay away from that unless you want me to cling to you like a koala and sob for two hours. Other than that… Hmm… Oh! I might have my friend over quite a bit. He’s my best friend, but he tends to keep to himself, so I don’t think he’ll be a nuisance or anything. And I can talk to him about not bringing any of his friends with him, unless you guys are okay with a buncha models hanging around, although they can be kind of flighty. Oh! And like I mentioned with the arts and craft stuff—“

“Woah, woah, Shouyou,” Atsumu interrupted, waving his hands in the air as he sat perched on the edge of the couch. “What’d ya say ‘bout yer friend?”

“Oh, Kei?” Shouyou asked, earning an energetic nod from Atsumu. “Yeah, he’s my best friend, so if it’s alright I’d like to have him come over every so often—“

“No, no, no. About his _friends_ ,” Atsumu clarified, shaking his head. “Ya said he had friends that’re models?”

“Oh! Yeah, well Kei’s a model, and he has model friends, so, ya know…” Shouyou waved his hand, furrowing his brows as he tried to figure out what Atsumu was getting at. 

  
“Well, Shouyou, I think we’ve heard enough,” Atsumu clapped his hands with a predatory grin, earning a bewildered look from both Koutarou and Kiyoomi. “When can ya move in?”


	2. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure about this, Shou?” Kei asked for about the millionth time.
> 
> “For fucks sake, yes! I’m sure, Kei! Why are you so against this? I need someplace to live.”
> 
> “For one, you don’t know these dudes. They could be serial killers, or even worse, furries.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO PEOPLE WANTED MORE SO I'M GIVING YOU MORE
> 
> Clearly I'm going off script from New Girl, so just keep that in mind. I'll throw in some things that are similar, but mostly it's just gonna be the initial premise that is similar to the show.

“Are you sure about this, Shou?” Kei asked for about the millionth time, and the redhead couldn’t help but huff out a frustrated breath. He hefted the box in his arms, straining to keep himself upright and maintain a grip on his belongings.

“For fucks sake, yes! I’m sure, Kei! Why are you so against this? I need someplace to live,” Shouyou led his friend into the apartment building — his new home — and into the elevator. They were both carrying a couple boxes each of Shouyou’s belongings, and he was excited to finally begin to settle into his new place.

“For one, you don’t know these dudes. They could be serial killers, or even worse, furries,” Kei paused when Shouyou let out a breathy laugh, and then continued. “But seriously! You just saw the first ad and jumped at the opportunity. You could have stayed with me until you found a place you were absolutely comfortable with.”

“I didn’t want to keep mooching off of you, Kei,” Shouyou started, quickly continuing when he saw Kei open his mouth to argue. “Besides! Your friends are scary! I always felt like I was getting in your way. You have your own life and stuff…”

“Shouyou, you’re always going to be a part of my life,” Kei spoke softly just as the elevator doors closed behind them. “I tried to get rid of you since elementary school, and you’re still here. What makes you think you’re going anywhere now?”

“Hey!” Shouyou pouted, but he knew his friend was just teasing him.

“I’m serious. Also, my so-called ‘friends’ are just the people I work with at the agency. Nobody’s as close to me as you are, y’know?”

“Yeah,” Shouyou snorted, shooting a provoking glance out of the corner of his eye. “Nobody knows about your escapade in tenth grade like I do.”

“ _Hey_ ,” Kei frowned, his eyes darkening. “We don’t bring that up again. I can’t even look at syrup the same way anymore.”

The doors slid open just as Shouyou broke out in laughter, revealing a short hallway and the door to his new apartment at the end. The rushed out of the elevator before they’d get shut back inside it, and slowly began walking towards his door. Shouyou held the keys in one hand, pressing the boxes to his face to balance them as he struggled to unlock the door.

A thought struck him when he noticed the two other doors on either side of the hallway, and he mumbled to himself just as the door swung open. “Maybe I’ll bake our neighbors some cookies or something. They might like that, and I’d get off on the right foot when introducing myself.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Red,” a voice spoke up from somewhere in the apartment, and Shouyou stuck his neck awkwardly around the boxes in his arms to see the source. “The neighbors hate us.”

“You mean they hate _you_ ,” another spoke up, this time with a little bit of an echo and off to the right. _In the kitchen, maybe?_

“Here Shou, lemme help with that!” Someone bounded over to him and snatched two of the boxes from his grasp, revealing Koutarou’s beaming smile. “Welcome home! Oh! You must be Kei, right?” He turned his attention onto Kei, who was shrinking away from the intense gaze.

“Uh, yeah. And you are?” Kei asked, moving the box into the crook of one of his arms so he could fully take in his surroundings.

“I’m Koutarou Bokuto! Nice to meet you! C’mon Shou, lemme show you your room! And then I can give you a tour! I’m so excited to show you the rooftop, it’s my favorite spot—“ Koutarou’s voice trailed off and he and Shouyou turned off to the left towards the bedrooms, leaving Kei standing in the doorway, unsure of what to do.

“Ah Blondie. You must be the famous Kei I’ve heard so much about,” the man on the sofa called out, a pompous lilt in his voice as his eyes trailed up and down Kei’s body. His feet were propped up on the coffee table and his arms were crossed across his chest, giving him an air of confidence. Kei wanted to knock him down a peg.

“So you know my name is Kei, and yet you still decided to call me Blondie,” Kei sighed, trying to maintain his composure. These were Shouyou’s new roommates after all, so he was in no position to make them upset. (At least not on the first day.) “I’m famous? How much did Shouyou say about me to give me a sense of notoriety around this _esteemed_ bachelor pad?”

The blond’s mouth gaped for a moment before he regained his self-assurance, a glint of mischief in his eyes that Kei could even read from across the room. However, that was all for naught when there was a loud snort from the kitchen, and the blond immediately shot a childish glare towards the offender. “Omi! Don’t laugh! I was s’posed to win this!”

“Win _what_? You used a cheesy pickup line that sounds like it’s from a romance movie from the seventies. I’m sure that can make the floozies you pick up at your bar swoon, but it doesn’t work on everybody.” A man with dark hair spun around the corner, a form-fitting suit covered by a light pink apron. He gave a small smile towards Kei — who was still frozen at the front door for whatever reason — before smirking over at the blond on the couch. “And get your damn feet off the table. How many times do I have to threaten to chop your pinky toes off until you get the message?”

“Geez Omi-Omi, calm the fuck down,” the blond grumbled, submissively pulling his feet from the table and plopping them onto the ground. And then, to Kei: “That’s Kiyoomi Sakusa, but you can just call ‘im Captain Killjoy.”

Kiyoomi just rolled his eyes, also turning his attention to Kei. “And that’s Atsumu Miya, but you can just call him Dumbass Pisshair.”

Their arguing continued as Kiyoomi returned to the kitchen and Atsumu scrambled after him, insults being hurled from both men. Kei was pulled from his frozen trance when Shouyou called for him somewhere off to the side, so he shook his head and followed after his friend.

“Kei! Come look! The room is _huge_! I’ve never had a room this huge before!” Shouyou was practically bouncing off the walls when Kei rounded the corner, with Koutarou laughing at his antics.

“It’s not that big of a deal, Shou! Besides, didn’t you have your own house with your ex anyway? I’m sure that was bigger!” Koutarou spoke thoughtfully, but Shouyou ignored him in lieu of gazing out the large window. Granted, the view was actually really pretty, with a perfect outlook of the other apartment buildings and small shops across the street.

The sun was high in the sky and stray beams shone directly through the window, illuminating the room. It was bare aside from a queen-sized mattress flopped carelessly onto the floor and a small, white dresser pressed against the wall. It looked like it hadn’t been painted in several years, the crisp white of the paint showing some dullness and wear. Shouyou had propped the boxes he’d carried up in the corner of the room, and Koutarou had begun unpacking the boxes he’d helped carry in and propping up some things on the mattress and dresser.

“Oh, yeah, Shou?” Koutarou spoke up again, bringing Kei’s and Shouyou’s attention back to him. The man had plopped down onto the floor as he unpacked the boxes, but now looked lost in thought as he held some packing paper in his hands. “I just thought of that. You said you had your own house! Why are you even here? Why not kick that fucker outta your house?”

“Oh…” Shouyou trailed off, nudging his shoe into the carpet, scrunching his nose, and nibbling his bottom lip. It was a look that Kei knew fairly well, one that Shouyou had perfected over the course of their lives. He only ever bit his lip when he was anxious or unsure, and Kei _hated_ seeing his usually-bubbly friend in this state. “I paid for the house, but the lease was actually in his name.”

“What?” Kei asked, his brows furrowing. They told each other everything, but Shouyou had left out that little detail. “No, no. Fucking _what_?”

“Well, er… Kouji made some points about how his credit was better, so there was a better chance of us getting a loan for the place anyway…” Shouyou stammered, shrinking back against the wall under Kei’s glare.

“I _knew_ that he was an asshole, but I didn’t realize how much of an absolute _dickface_ that guy was. Oh, my God, I’m gonna kick his ass. He stole that house from under you, Shou! How can you even act like everything’s okay? You got completely screwed over! Fucking shit, I’m gonna kick his ass, I’m gonna shove my foot so far up his ass he’s gonna taste the sole of my shoe. No, you know what? I’m gonna wear those heels I had to wear for that one photoshoot — remember, Shou? That one fucking sucked, but my ass looked _astronomical_ — and I’m gonna shove the _heel_ so far up his ass—“ Kei rambled and ranted, dropping the boxes unceremoniously onto the bare mattress to pace around the room. His arms gestured wildly in front of him as he spoke, and Shouyou had to stifle a laugh at how extreme his friend could get at times.

“Should we stop him?” Koutarou mumbled, looking up at Shouyou from his spot on the floor. Shouyou just laughed and shook his head.

“Nah. Kei is always extra, especially when it comes to me. I think he just loves me a lot,” Shouyou stuck his tongue into his cheek and smiled brightly.

“Extra doesn’t even begin to describe it,” Atsumu swung into the room, propping his shoulder onto the frame of the doorway, watching the scene unfold before him. “And Kei, _do_ describe that photoshoot in greater detail? Leave nothin’ out.”

“You pig!” Kiyoomi shouted, presumably from the kitchen still, and Atsumu let out a growl.

“Shut _up_ , Omi! Jesus fucking Christ,” he grumbled, clenching his fists as his side. “Anyways, Shou and friend, I have work later and I just wanted to let ya know.”

“O…kay?” Kei inflected the word into a question, unsure of what to do with the given information. He had to refrain from adding on _who the fuck cares_?

“Oh! I guess I forgot to say. I’m a bartender at that bar down the street, _Hidden Lantern_. I dunno if you guys have been there or not, but I make free drinks for friends.”

“We’re friends?” Shouyou spoke up then, his eyes shining and his lips compressed into an _o_ shape. “Really?!”

“Er…” Atsumu rubbed the back of his neck with one hand while he anxiously tugged at his shirt with the other. “I mean, we’re gonna be roommates and stuff, so I figured we might as well be friends, yeah? Just don’t make a big deal outta it.” With that, he stomped off towards the kitchen, surely to gripe more at Kiyoomi.

“C’mon, Shou. I’ll help you unload the rest of your stuff,” Koutarou offered with a heartwarming smile, and Kei couldn’t help but feel some of his worried dissipate just knowing that Koutarou would be here to look after his friend.

“Really? Thanks, Koutarou!” Shouyou bounced in place and quickly out of the room with Koutarou trailing closely behind, the two chattering like they were already close pals.

Kei took the liberty of unpacking the boxes as they brought them up — not willing to admit that he didn’t feel like making the trek all the way down to the ground level and onto the street where Shouyou had parked the car to lug more things back up — and started preparing Shouyou for his first night in his new home. Shouyou really didn’t have too many things; there were more clothes than anything else, which was almost surprising to Kei given the fact that the redhead was more comfortable in an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants than in anything else. But with his career as an elementary school teacher, there was a certain dress code he needed to uphold, thus explaining the myriad of nicer pants and shirts. (Although nearly every item of clothing had some kind of stain on it, whether that be from glitter, paint, or glue, which was just so undeniably _Shouyou_ he couldn’t help but chuckle.) Finally, by the time Shouyou and Koutarou were bringing up the last of the boxes from Shouyou’s car, Kei had completely filled the closet and dresser, and was now focusing on setting up Shouyou’s small desk on the opposite side of the room, facing the window.

“Wow, Kei!” Shouyou looked around the room with a small intake of breath, taking in the pictures and smaller pieces of art that Kei had already placed in the free spaces along the wall.

Shouyou’s office back in his house with Kouji was the only space he’d had to really decorate the way he’d wanted. Kouji didn’t like a lot of clutter, and didn’t want any extra money to be spent on decorations, so Shouyou took to his small, closet-sized office to express himself. So now, seeing such a large space overwhelmed with his own style, gave him such a sense of warmth and comfort that he didn’t notice the tears falling down his cheeks until Kei gripped his arms comfortingly.

“Shou?” Kei rubbed his shoulders, his eyes filled with concern. “What’s wrong? We can change it if you don’t like it, I just figured I could help you unpack and stuff so you wouldn’t have to stress over that, and you could just focus on your lesson plan for next week. Shit, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—“

“No, Kei!” Shouyou shook his head, wiping his tears with the back of his wrist. “I love it. I love you. This is amazing. It’s… It’s just how I’d imagined it.”

Koutarou, thankfully, had ducked back out into the main room when he’d seen Shouyou get emotional, so Kei didn’t have any reservations in sweeping his best friend into a hug. Public displays of affection, platonic or otherwise, had always been a weak point for Kei. With the whirlwind of feelings and emotions that was Shouyou Hinata, a friendship between them realistically should have never blossomed — Kei being cold and aloof and Shouyou warm and doting. But Shouyou became that new weak point for Kei, an impassioned child who wore his heart on his sleeve and his emotions clear on his face, and Kei never had a chance.

“Hey you two,” Kiyoomi peeked into the doorway, clearly uncomfortable with the situation in front of him just based on his scrunched facial expression alone, but he continued. “Sorry to interrupt, but I made some lunch if you’re hungry. If not, I’ll pack everything up and you can eat it whenever you _do_ get hungry. But Shou, you’re both invited to the Hidden Lantern later if you’re feeling up for it. Kei, you can invite your friends too, if you’d like. I’m sure Atsumu would jizz his jeans if he saw a buncha models walk into his bar, and I for one think it’d be hilarious for him to have to work in that state.”

Shouyou snorted and Kei noticed Kiyoomi flinch at the sound but said nothing of it. “Thanks, Kiyoomi. We’ll be out in a moment. And regarding tonight, I’ll think about it. But Shou and I will be there for sure.” With a brief nod, the raven-haired man ducked back out.

“You really wanna go tonight?” Shouyou looked up, rubbing harshly at his eyes and nose, and suddenly he looked ten again.

Kei sighed, and nodded his head, busying his hands by making Shouyou’s bed with a brand new sheet set he’d bought for him. “I think you need to have some fun. You were with Kouji for five years, so I’m not saying to look for a soulmate at some skeevy bar, but maybe you can just… You know…”

“No, I don’t think I know,” Shouyou hummed teasingly, flopping backwards onto the half-made bed and causing Kei to huff out a breath in frustration. “I think I need you to explain in great detail what you think I can do.”

Rolling his eyes, Kei propped a hand on his hip and cocked it out to the side. “I’m saying maybe you just need to get laid. Find someone who can actually _satisfy_ you, unlike that Kouji fucker who was done after five minutes.”

“Sometimes he lasted seven minutes,” Shouyou mumbled.

“Stop making excused for him, Shouyou. What he did was inexcusable, and the way he treated you was inexcusable, and that’s that. Now c’mon. Let’s go out and eat some lunch, and we can talk about our plans for tonight.” Kei wiggled his brows suggestively, reaching out his hand for Shouyou to take.

After taking a moment to weigh his options — staying in and watching Dirty Dancing and crying over a giant bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream, or going out and getting drunk and laid — Shouyou furrowed his brows and made a decision. He took Kei’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bokuakabeam)

**Author's Note:**

> IF ENOUGH PEOPLE LIKE THIS I'LL CONTINUE IT BUT FOR NOW I'LL JUST LEAVE IT LIKE THIS BECAUSE I'M A MESS OF A PERSON
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bokuakabeam)


End file.
